Going to Anger Management class/Meeting Bomb, Chuck, Matilda and Terence
This is how going to Anger Management class/Meeting Bomb, Chuck, Matilda and Terence goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. walks to Jessie Primefan Ryan F-Freeman: We should follow him. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Madam Magianort: Maybe we can try to help him calm down. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope so. Ryan Tokisaki: Sean Ryan and his kids will help us. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, come on. We've gotta follow Red. Ryan Tokisaki: Ok. Orla Time to give me and this star watcher a head start. Orla Ryan: Thanks. Ryan Tokisaki: Anytime. out his flintlock gun and points it at his head Zafkial. Aleph. smoke flows to his gun, Kuryan fires and both he and Orla are gone Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Ranyx: Where did they go? Rianna F-Fiona: I don't know. Sci-Rianna: Wait. You can trust Kuryan. Alejandro's people got a saying. Spanish Dead donkeys don't talk. Red (Angry Birds): Dead donkeys don't talk? Sci-Ryan: laughs Alejandro, Dead Donkeys. crazily like Midnight Sparkle Sci-Rianna: Guess he got something to laugh about. and the others walk with Red Citizen Bird: Hello, Red and new guys. How are you? Sci-Ryan: Hello. Ryan F-Freeman: I feel great. Red (Angry Birds): sarcastically Oh. I'm horrible. Adagio Dazzle: Hey! Evil Ryan: Lighten up! Ryan F-Freeman: And Red used his own sarcasm, Dagi. Adagio Adagio Dazzle: blushes Aww. Thanks, Ryanagio. walk on Sci-Twi: Hey, look. There's Stella. Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Stella! Stella: Hey. Red, new guys. It's nice to see you! Evil Anna: Hello? We love, like, you on Angry Birds: Stella. walk on Evil Rianna: Hey, look, it's Hal. Mike: Hi, Hal. Matau T. Monkey: Oh my glop! It's Bubbles! (Angry Birds) waves Evil Ryan: I guess these are nice, Ryan. Ranyx: Yeah. Huh? Wait a second. I'm Ranyx, Ryan's Nobody. arrived at a window Evil Rianna: I hope Ryan might gets turned into a swan. Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. When birds fly. Matau T. Monkey: Or former Cons like Megatron. looks at him Ryan F-Freeman: And where is Matilda's house? points Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. A bird sign. walk over to it Ryan F-Freeman: That must be Billy. nods Crash Bandicoot: It's weird how he just smiles. others nod Sci-Ryan: And all he does is tilt side-to-side and say "Ha-ha, ha.". Ryan Tokisaki: Hey! Sci-Ryan: What? Matau T. Monkey: How did you and Orla got here so fast? Ryan Tokisaki: The gun shot. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. What bullet did you fire? Ryan Tokisaki: A transportation bullet. Crash Bandicoot: at the Billy sign, gets angry but calms down Ok. I'm calm. At least I can write this. out a piece of paper and starts writing Yo, Harold. If you play that skinny rich girl's song and think about me, I'll have to kill you. From, Leshawna. Orla Ryan: What? Crash Bandicoot: I think it's for a show my friends and I will compete. Total Drama: Action. Orla Ryan: Oh. That's right. Evil Anna: Yeah. Ryan pounces on the Billy sign, beats it up then throw it on the ground Red (Angry Birds): Whoa. He's way better at that than me. Crash Bandicoot: That's a bit harsh. Ryan Tokisaki: Tell me about it. Evil Ryan: the broken down Billy sign back on the ground There. Ranyx: Yeah. go on Matau T. Monkey: Cool. I guess the birds are artisic. puts his hand on Megatron and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Monster High: Freaky Fusion called "The rise of Sunset Freeman" Emmet: Ryan? Are you ok? Sunset Freeman: I'm Sunset Freeman. And yes, I am fine. Evil Ryan: Sunset Freeman? Sunset Freeman: Yeah. Sunset and I were fused together. Matau T. Monkey: What... does the rest of you look like? Freeman looks in a mirror to find out that he is half Sunset and half himself Sunset Freeman: Huh? AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! his mouth Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset, calm down. Sunset Freeman: What... does the rest of me look like? Spike the Dragon: Like half of you and half Sunset. eyes turn normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I have no idea that happened but, that will be good later. walks inside and they follow. Once inside, they gaze at their surroundings Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Crash Bandicoot: This place is cool. Just like I saw Gerda when Megatron is not with us. Red (Angry Birds): Oh, look at this. This is gonna be awful. Emmet: Megatron is dead and now this? Megatron: Ahem. Ryan Tokisaki: Huh? his guns at Megatron You try to take Ryan to the Snow Queen? Megatron: Relax. I'm reformed. Ryan Tokisaki: Why are you reformed? Give me one good reason why I should snuff your spark. Evil Ryan: You have to excuse him, Red. He thinks Megatron haven't reformed. Red (Angry Birds): past statues Ok, I guess that's art. That's garbage and that's exotic. a certificate Free range what? Ryan F-Freeman: Matilda? Matilda (Angry Birds): Oh, hi! Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. Ryan Tokisaki: I think I can love being here, Matilda. Matilda (Angry Birds): Are you new here? Thomas: Yes. We are. Ryan Tokisaki: I am Ryan Tokisaki. And this is Sean, Orla and Oisin Ryan. Orla Ryan: Hello. Evil Ryan: Guessing your super phsyced to be taking this journey with us? Matilda (Angry Birds): Yes. Ah! You're gonna have a blast. I'm really fun. chuckling Everybody says that about me. Evil Anna: Yeah, I get ya. Matau T. Monkey: Did someone say blast? Megatron with a party cannon Megatron: grumbles Ryan Tokisaki: Hey. Matau T. Monkey: What? It's just confetee. go into a room where Terence, Bomb and Chuck are waiting Matau T. Monkey: Hello. Matilda (Angry Birds): Hi, guys. Say hello to Red and his new friends everyone. Bomb (Angry Birds): Hi, Red and friends. Red (Angry Birds): Hello, birds me and my friends won't get to know well. Ryan Tokisaki: Including Cons and 4 demon friends. Ryan and Sunset No offence. Ryan F-Freeman: None taken. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Oisin Ryan: They are used to it. Just like Gerda and Galvatron. Megatron: My name is Megatron. Chuck (Angry Birds): Hey, apparently somebody didn't get the memo that we like to start on time because you're about two minuets late. Don't let it happen again. Hi, my name is Chuck. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I like you a lot. I can tell. Ryan Tokisaki: Okay. My name is Ryan Tokisaki. And if Megatron don't know. I am a spirit. Matilda (Angry Birds): Now, Red, would you like to share your story with us? Red (Angry Birds): No. Not really. Matilda (Angry Birds): Well, the court mentioned something about a rage episode at a child's birthday party. Ryan F-Freeman: And I felt very sorry for... the order Timothy. Wheat allergy. Don't like clowns. Evil Ryan: At least it's not snake-clowns. Thomas: Watch it. Evil Ryan: Anyways, how long is this class, Matilda? Matilda (Angry Birds): As long as you make it. Red (Angry Birds): Really? Oh. Okay. Uh, gentlemen. Very nice to see you and to almost meet you. Probably the nicest part of it is not getting to meet you. You guys are going some weird way or what? So, I'm gonna go ahead and scoot on back out past those creepy statues and... Evil Ryan: Red And where do you think him onto a cushion YOU are going? Matilda (Angry Birds): Wow. You are good like me. Is Prince Ryan a student of... of... Sci-Twi: Primus? Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Megatron has no idea who OpThomas Prime is. So, we won't mention any of his past. nods and puts Thunder Streak onto another cushon others sit on cushions Matilda (Angry Birds): Chuck! Share your story with Red and his friends. Chuck (Angry Birds): Me? I am the last guy who should be here. Simple speeding ticket. Judge tells me I was going too fast so I say "Your honor, to be honest, I was. You caught me. I'm not angry, I'm honest. So, shouldn't I be in Honest Management Class, cause we've gotta manage my honesty.". Sci-Ryan: Hmm. One thing. That is a different story that you told last time. flashback. A police bird pulls Chuck over Ryan F-Freeman: Whoop! Whoop! That's the sound of da police~ Whoop! Whoop! That's the sound of the Beast~ firstly messes up the cop's office then steals his walet. At a bar Chuck (Angry Birds): Drinks on me, guys! perches on a branch above the cop and drops ice cream on him. In reality Ryan Tokisaki: Chuck? Chuck (Angry Birds): Okay. Maybe it wasn't ice cream. Applejack: Okay, Chuck, thanks. We got it. Ryan F-Freeman: And this is Terence. Terence (Angry birds): growling Sci-Ryan: Wow. More like "Terrifying". Matilda (Angry Birds): Now. Sci-Ryan a folder It says here in Terence's file... stares at gigantic Terence terrified Sci-Ryan: behind Megatron Protect me. Sci-Twi: Ryan, come on. He's not gonna do anything horrifying now. Matau T. Monkey: Is he scared of... Cody Fairbrother: Snakes? Sci-Ryan: No. Ryan F-Freeman: Clowns? Sci-Ryan: No. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Snake-clowns? Sci-Twi: Guys! Sci-Ryan: Let's just keep it cool for now, shall we? Ranyx: Yup. I think DJ don't like snake-clowns because some of us mention them. Who are you? Bomb (Angry Birds): I'm Bomb. And sometimes when I get upset. I have been known to... blow up. Ranyx: So, like what? Like, you get mad, you mean? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Ranyx. Like an real bomb. Bomb (Angry Birds): Hence my name. Bomb goes into his house Birds: Surprise! house explode Bomb (Angry Birds): Ah. Excuse me. Party foal. ends Ranyx: And who is Ladyan? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh, my Miraculous hero self. Meg Griffin: Mine is Kitty Noir. puts her hand on Sci-Ryan's head then her eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from the episode "Stormy Weather Kitty Noir: Hey, Snow King. Why you so angry? Maybe you should calm down. Sci-Ryamy Weather: My name is not Snow King! It's Sci-Ryamy Weather! Bertram T. Monkey: Listen. She's feline more happy then normal today. Cool down and call it a tie. Right? Ha. It's a pun. My robo arm is twiching. Weather freezes Master Xehanort Bertram T. Monkey: MASTER XEHANORT!! Kitty Noir: You messed with the wrong guy, Freeze man. Sci-Ryamy Weather: Oh, yeah? If you got hats, I think you move indoors. This is going to get blustery. Oh wait... too late. uses his wind powers Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! and Kitty Noir bump into some cars Bertram T. Monkey: Ow. I thought cats always landed on the cushion. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Bertram T. Monkey: Feet. I meant to say feet. Kitty Noir: Yeah. eyes return to normal Thomas: You ok? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. Sci-Ryan: Terence? You think Ryan can handle the darkness in him? Terence (Angry Birds): growling Sci-Ryan: So. You talking to me with my mind or... Terence (Angry Birds): growling Sci-Ryan: Good talk. Nice chatting with you. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. At least Matser Ryan knows one fact. Cats always land on thier feet. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Red (Angry Birds): And if Larxene or who ever she is, goes with Ryvine in the Swan Princess world, does Ryan turn into a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: Swan? Yeah. Evil Anna: Oh. At least Darkhorse Knight is imprisoned. Like Nightmare Moon before him. Ryan uses the Elements of Harmony on Darkhorse Knight and locks him on the moon Nightmare Moon: How dare you?! Ryan F-Freeman: Well, sometimes, you've gotta live without certain things. Such as ever-lasting night. Nightmare Moon: You will pay for it, Prime-Prince. Someday, I'll find a spell to turn you to a swan! And when I do, you will free him and the night... will last... forever! ends Matilda (Angry Birds): Today, we're going to work on managing our anger through movement. Evil Anna: Hmm. Sci-Ryan: Ryan-Ko can do it. I think he is a... a... glows Cody-Ling: Kung fu master? Yes. My bro and I heard that you want to help Red. Ryan Tokisaki: You know about that? You want to snuff Megatron's spark and take his place as Sunset's bodyguard? Ryan-Ko: No. When my and my bro's dad sacrificed himself to save us, I used a spell to become a chinese vampire while my bro turns to a ward paper so he can go with me anywhere. Evil Ryan: Merlin told me about this. It might be the "Transformation spell". Sci-Ryan: I'll do the "Dancer pose". does it Sci-Ryan: Good one, Terence. Evil Ryan: Cool. What can you do, Chuck? Chuck (Angry Birds): Eagle. Parrot. Peacock. Warrior. Mountain. Tree. Rabbit. Fish. Lochus. King Pigeon. And, of course, Downward Duck. does the "tree pose" then touch Evil Ryan's head and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from the episode "Reflekta" Evil Ryan: sadly Well, not everyone has to be perfect to be noticed. spots an akuma Evil Ryan: Hey, little guy. You think Juleka and I are friends? akuma lands on Evil Ryan's pendant Hawk Moth: Ryflekta. I am Hawk Moth. Like your girlfriend, Reflekta, you will be the only one people see. No one including Megatron will ignore you. However, you can do a favor for me and Ryan Repulsa in return. When the time is right. Evil Ryan: You got yourself a deal, Hawk Moth. Ryan lets the akuma consume him and he becomes Ryflekta Ryflekta: Wow! taps on Starlight's head Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Evil Ryan? Ryflekta: No. I'm Ryflekta. The future face of everyone. Starlight Glimmer: Do our friends notice you? Including your girlfriend? Ryflekta: Nobody notice me, equal pony. But, those days are long gone. From that day forward, people and heroes will notice me. Because they will look like me. Time for a new look! zaps Starlight and she turns into him Ryflekta: Soon, there will be nothing but Reflektas and Ryflektas everywhere. eyes turn normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I think Ryflekta looks like Reflekta, only male. Oisin Ryan: So, I've been told. Matau T. Monkey: Told about what? Oisin Ryan: About Ryflekta looking like Reflekta, only male. Duh. Sci-Ryan: I guess Terence had a little... incedent in the past. looks Ryan doing his dancer pose Evil Anna: Evil Ryan? When you got turned to Ryflekta, did you laugh? Evil Ryan: Like this? menacingly Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. That. Equal pony? Starlight Glimmer: Stop calling me that! That's in the past. I'm a different pony now. Ryan Tokisaki: sing-song Someone has anger issues. Ryan-Ko: Shut it! Sci-Ryan: So... Ryan-Ko. You think Megatron got anger issuses? Ryan-Ko: I told you to keep your mouth shut? Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. What pose are you doing? Ryan-Ko: Uh, I doing crane. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. at Bomb Uh, what's wrong with Bomb? Matau T. Monkey: Bomb? You ok? Bomb (Angry Birds): Everyone get back! late. Bomb explodes Ryan F-Freeman: coughs Guys? Is Megatron dead? Megatron: No. And look at Bomb. Ryan-Ko: Wow. You can explode without killing yourself. Bomb (Angry Birds): Oh yeah. Sci-Ryan: Oh well. I did remember saving Experement 626 with a fusion chamber. Ranyx: Just like you build the first one. Sci-Ryan: I did not build the first one. Jumba ordered it. From a catalog. Ryan-Ko: A catalog? Oh. I guess Megatron is perfect for my kung-fu training. He's a Con and I'm a chinese vampire. transforms to his human form Thomas: Whoa. Cody-Ling: I think Ryan can know he is friends with a Keyblade wielder named Dora. Matau T. Monkey: It's Sora. looks at a video of the episode "Timebraker" Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Twilight and Marinette. I'll hold them off till Ladyan and Ladybug arrive. song The Marriage of Figaro (Buck version) starts playing as Matau fights Timebraker and Time-Skater Matau T. Monkey: A princess is crying, a damsel in distress, Timebreaker and Time-Skater have made such a mess.~ What I detect is a lack of respect, For all that is precious and dear!~ I am the hero from the Transformers Prime world~ But my friends call me Matau~ bonks Timebreaker with a baseball bat Matau T. Monkey: Well played, Alice! I have a message, "Villians not welcome, Return what you've stolen. Go back where you came from."~ La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la~ You know I'm greater, ~ So don't be a hater. ~ You may be Jurassic~ But I am fantastic!~ Figaro!~ Matalinos: Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro!~ Matau T. Monkey: Aah, love that bit! Sings Running and climbing and spinning and grinning and ducking and diving and dodging and Sliding, and gliding and Staying alive and these are the few of the things that I do before lunch!~ Death defying! Danger denying! Look I'm flying! You might think I'm mad, But hey! You only live once! No need to thank me.~ But if Gwen insist, I won't resist ~ Who smells like fish!?~ Timebreaker: What?! the air Time-Skater: Say what? Matau T. Monkey: Hold on to your butts.. sings Class Diiiiiisss... Matau holds a note, an earthquake knocks Timebreaker and Time-Skater off thier feet Matau T. Monkey:... miiiiiisssssed!~ paused the video Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Good song. Sorina: What was the song called, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan